


Sasha's New Shadeliel Cult

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Tiki's Knowledge and The Shadeliel [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: After Awakening And Fates, F/M, First Original Female Character is Linda, First Original Male Character is Cregath, Ophelia's Mother is Nah, Second Original Female Character is Vannas, Soleil's Mother is Kjelle, Third Original Female Character is Sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: This happens after “The Truth About Tiki’s Knowledge About Grima’s Aura”. This Character Sasha In the Title is an OC female Shadow Manakete Who seeks to revive Medeus in the Awakening Era. The Shadeliel worship the Medeus The Shadow Dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The Risen turn out to be alive but they only attack The Shadeliel Cult and Chrom wants to lead The Shepherds of the Awakening Era to see why the Risen don’t attack anyone but the Worshippers of Medeus. This leads them to find out a certain someone is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Song: Monster by Imagine Dragons

Chrom says “Lucina, Robin, and Morgan, finally you arrive.”

Robin says “We had to get all my tactical books.”

Sumia says “That is why you have that many bags.”

Lucina says “Yep. Cause Morgan has a copy of all of them.”

Chrom says “Anyway… Shepherds, the risen have returned but they only attack the new Evil Cult calling themselves the Shadeliel. I wish for us to investigate this.”

Tiki thinks “The Risen Have Returned? Grima does that mean you have returned?”

The Shepherds head out to the area where Chrom found Robin and Found an army of Allied Risen and Enemy Shadeliel.

The Shadeliel Leader of the Battle shouts “Exalt Chrom has arrived! Prepare to destroy him, Shadeliel!”

Chrom shouts “Uh-Oh! Shepherds, defensive measures now!”

Tiki looks toward the risen and sees a non-risen Swordmaster among them. Tiki points this out to Chrom and he tells Robin and Lucina to go check it with Tiki. Robin, Lucina, and Tiki head toward the Risen but the risen don’t attack them instead defend them from the Shadeliel. Robin wonders why the risen are defending them.

Tiki says “Why indeed.”

The Non-Risen Swordmaster sees Robin so she runs up and hugs him.

Lucina says “Hey get your hands off my man.”

The Non-Risen Swordmaster says “So you did become the shepherds’ Tactician and marry the future version of Exalt Chrom.” She lets Go of Robin and says “I am Linda the Mother Of Robin and Former Wife Of Validar. When I learned of your purpose in the Grimeleal, I grabbed you and ran away. We settled down in this field but then your future version came and wiped your memories and I couldn’t approach you because you awoke when The Now-Exalt Chrom woke you.”

Lucina says “So you’re my mother-in-law?”

Linda says “Yes. I would love to see this world with you guys. The Shadeliel are my enemies as well as the risen’s.”

Robin says “Wait, the risen and you are allies.”

Linda says “Strange enough they appeared to come to protect me from the Shadeliel. It defies any known knowledge as the Shadeliel worship the Creator of the Dragon Curse Medeus and the One Who Cursed Grima into his state. It is why he, after being heartbroken, became a threat to the world.”

“Wait, Grima Had His Heartbroken? Who was his lover?” Lucina says.

Tiki says “Me.”

Lucina says “Lady Tiki, you can’t be serious.”

Tiki says “I am. When I was young and so was he, I met him and fell in love with him. It was when I lived in The Cho’sin Village, I was bored and was sicken of being praised so I left the village. I met Grima who Memories were all gone. All that was left of him was one thing his name.”

Robin says “Just Like Only I could only remember my name?”

Tiki says “Right… I met every week on the same day at the same time after that and I was eventually caught by The Cho’sin Leader at The Time. That was when I realized my feelings and the week after that Grima and I made Love.”

Lucina says “As Kids?”

Tiki says “You forget we are Manaketes so we age a lot slower but we still Change inside like normal. My mother didn’t like this and made me stop seeing him. It was because of what he is. An Alchemical Experiment made from dragon blood combined with A Human.”

“That is what Grima is.” Robin says “Amazing.”

Tiki says “Yeah, after 5 years the cho’sin leader finally had my Mother let me see him one last time and he waited in the spot we met all that time. He Loved me and Animals liked him thanks to me. If only the humans and other Manaketes would try to accept him, he could have changed to be like Robin was after defeating Grima’s Mad State.”

Lucina says “Free from his duty as the Fell Dragon?”

Tiki says “Yes. It’s just my mother didn’t know this and I didn’t try to tell her so she promised to resurrect Grima as he was before he went mad.”

Robin says “The Risen might be following the Resurrected Grima’s orders.”

Lucina says “We got to tell Father this. All of it.”

The Risen Suddenly start advancing to defeat the Shadeliel Leader of the battle.

Robin says “Looks like now is a good time to let Chrom know.”

Robin, Lucina, Linda, and Tiki advance to Chrom and explain to him the full truth.

“If that is true, then… Shepherds, help the Risen defeat the Shadeliel. They are our allies against this evil cult!” Chrom Shouts.

Frederick says “You sure Lord Chrom?”

“Yeah The full story will be explained to everyone after this battle.”

The Shepherds start to advance to defeat the Shadeliel and just as Robin thought they are an ally army who turn their blades on the Shadeliel only. 

Chrom shouts “Time To End This, Shadeliel Leader Of The Battle!”

“Alright then.” The Shadeliel Leader of the Battle Says.

They strike at each other but neither falls. Suddenly a Female Risen Sniper with a weird Longbow approaches.

The Female Risen Sniper Says To THe Shadeliel Leader “Time to deal with you, Shadeliel Leader of This Battle.”

“Finally I can destroy you, Traitorous Risen.” The Shadeliel Leader Of The Battle Says “And Then I’ll go for your leader.”

The Female Risen Sniper says “Not on your life.” She fires her weird longbow and it defeats The Shadeliel Leader of the Battle.

The Shadeliel Leader of the Battle says “This is only beginning, Shepherds and Risen.”

The Female Risen Sniper outside the battle says “I know. I am Vannas, I am the Queen of these risen. Our true leader is our god, The Resurrected Grima.”

Frederick shouts “Grima?!”

“Frederick calm down and let us explain.” Chrom says.

Frederick says “You knew he might be alive and that is why we worked with The Risen? Alright I respect This order, Lord Chrom.”

Chrom, Tiki, and Linda explain the full story of what is going on with Grima and Of Grima’s Previous Relationship with Tiki those 1000 years ago.

“I see. So That might mean Grima means to protect the world now.” Frederick says.

Vannas says “He does because He wishes to defeat the creator of the Dragon curse once and for all AKA Medeus.”

“Wait, Medeus might come back? How?” says Lucina.

“Through some kind of Ritual the Shadeliel’s Leader is cooking up who is a Shadow Dragon Manakete loyal to Medeus.” Vannas says.

Chrom says “If this is something that threatens the world, Then the shepherds will help Grima and His Risen battle this threat.”

“I thank you, Exalt Chrom, for trusting us.” says Vannas “We take you to our capital.”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Background song is for the Risen. It is the Theme for The Risen and Grima so expect it appear in the next chapter as the background song too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Vannas and the Risen Of the Previous Battle Lead the Shepherds and Linda to Their capital called the Undercity and they see an entire city underground and it's full of risen. The Strange thing is the Risen act like normal people. So to did the Risen Soldiers of The Previous Battle and Vannas for that matter and they also meet another general who is the Love of Vannas named Cregath who is a sorcerer. Then Vannas and Cregath lead the shepherds to the God Triangle and there is where they meet The Resurrected Grima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Song: Monster by Imagine Dragons

Chrom says "Argh I can't believe I am saying this but how much further?"

Robin says "I got to agree with not believing you saying that."

Chrom says "Shut Up, Robin."

Vannas says "Just let me tap something." She taps her bow on the ground and a entrance comes unfolding up from the ground that leads down into it. She then says "It is called Undercity because It's underground after all.

Sumia says “Well then Let's head underground. I hope the pegasi can handle it.”

Vannas says “Don't worry this underground area is like an aboveground area.”

The Shepherds are lead into the underground city where they see a city of risen citizens living lives just like their living counterparts. In fact the soldiers act like they are living their own lives because they have families who worried about them.

Frederick asks “How is this possible?”

Vannas says “Because we Risen have Free Will. Well to the home of the Forsaken.”

The Shepherds are amazed by this and then a risen sorcerer approaches.

The Risen Sorcerer says “Vannas, I was worried the Shadeliel got you, My Queen.”

The Shepherds say "What?!"

Vannas says “These are the Shepherds. They joined me so it took a little longer. Also they didn't know Grima made me the Risen Exalt, Cregath.”

Cregath aka The Risen Sorcerer says “Heh, oh sorry.” He Turns towards the shepherds and says “I am Cregath the Head of the Military of The Forsaken. I am glad you guys finally joined the fray. It will especially good news for Grima to see you, Tiki.”

Tiki asks “So he remembers everything then?”

Cregath says “Every last detail.”

Chrom asks “Can we meet Grima then?”

Cregath says “Let's lead them to the God Triangle, My Queen.”

Vannas and Cregath lead them down further into the City to a odd triangle shaped room and in the middle stood...

Tiki says “Grima.”

Grima says without looking "Yes What is it Now?" He then turns and says “Tiki?”

Tiki says “That is who I am.”

Robin says “So you were just Like me when you tried to bind yourself to me by Only remembering your name?”

Grima says “Ah so Tiki told you our story.”

Tiki says “Yes, Grima. You didn't have to hide. My Mother Accepts our relationship now, doesn't she?”

“Oh if Only that was the case.” Grima says “She said I would have to earn your hand by defeating the very being that corrupted me into the fel dragon. Medeus is going to return by Sasha's Hands and we have to stop Sasha. Only then will I be accepted by her.”

Tiki says “Of course Mother would put a test. A Test to prove you are free.”

Lucina says “Free from his duty as the Fell Dragon?”

Grima and Tiki say at once “Yes, that is exactly right.” They then blush at what happened.

Chrom says “Grima, if you are after proving yourself to Naga, I am willing to fight by your side just in case you get corrupted again and to prove to Naga that you would do anything to help the world. You proven that in my eyes because I seen reports of Risen appearing in towns across the world that are only there to beat back the Shadeliel.”

Lucina says “Father...”

Grima says “Then I thank you, Chrom.”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Background song is for the Grima and The Risen.  It is the Theme for The Risen and Grima so expect it appear in many other chapters as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Story Summary: This happens after “The Truth About Tiki’s Knowledge About Grima’s Aura”. This Character Sasha In the Title is an OC female Shadow Manakete Who seeks to revive Medeus in the Awakening Era. The Shadeliel worship the Medeus The Shadow Dragon._

_Chapter Summary: The Risen Forces and The Shepherds plan their next battle when a report comes in that Ylisstol Palace is Under Attack by Shadeliel. The Risen Forces Tell The Shepherds that they will teleport Both Groups to Ylisstol Palace and they can beat back the Shadeliel. Then the Battle For Ylisstol Palace Happens._

_Background Song: One Breath Away by Phedora_

## Sasha’s New Shadeliel Cult Chapter 3

The Risen Forces Introduced The Resurrected Grima to The Shepherds. The Shepherds learned of Sasha’s Plans To Revive Medeus. The Next Point of Attack is unknown though. Then a Messenger enters the throne room.

The Risen Messenger says “My God Grima and Exalt Vannas, Ylisstol Palace Is Under Attack by The Shadeliel.”

Chrom shouts “What?! How can we get there quickly?!”

Grima says “Calm Down. My Risen Can Teleport both Forces to Ylisstol Palace right now. You guys just have to tell the citizens of the town to trust me and let the risen help out.”

Robin says “We will also be helping out with the battle, Grima.”

Grima says “Understandable since it’s your home territory. I would do the same if This Under City was under attack by one of your enemies.”

Morgan says “What a bad time for six of the thirteen Children Characters to be missing.”

The six who are missing are none other than Owain, Nah, Severa, Brady, Inigo, and Kjelle. Where these six are is the Kingdoms of Fates. The Risen Forces and The Shepherds, Minus those missing 6, are transported by the Risen Sorcerers to the Ylisstol Capital. Chrom orders half the shepherds to tell the guards and citizens of the town the intentions of the Risen and how they are allies.

Vannas says “Alright time to deal with The Shadeliel.”

Cregath says “I also will be helping this time.”

They battle through the Shadeliel and run into a Great Knight Commander of The Shadeliel.

Great Knight Shadeliel Commander of The Battle says “Ah so the Shepherds have joined up with our enemies, The Risen Forces.”

That statement is heard across the entire world surprising the Great Knight Shadeliel Commander Of The Battle.

Nah says “Time to deal with these guys.”

The Missing Children Characters have arrived to help and they have brought the Characters of Revelations to Help out.

Chrom says “Who are you guys with Owain and the Others?”

“I am King Ryoma of Hoshido.” Ryoma says.

“I am King Xander of Nohr.” Xander says.

“And I am Queen Corrin of The Newly Reformed Valla.” Corrin says.

“Our kingdoms hosted these 6 under other identities thanks to the human side of our dragon enemy, Anakos, and one was actually the tactician of Corrin.” Ryoma says.

“Who was that?” Lucina says.

“That was me, Lucina.” Nah says.

They continue to battle the Shadeliel and Cregath finally makes it up to The Great Knight Shadeliel Commander of The Battle.

The Great Knight Shadeliel Commander Of The Battle says “Prepare to Die For Your Treachery, Risen Sorcerer.”

Cregath says “We were created by Grima so we are loyal to him and him only so that’s why we were never traitors to you.”

The Great Knight Shadeliel Commander of The Battle shouts “Why You Little-!”

The Magic Of Cregath Hits The Great Knight Shadeliel Commander of The Battle and Defeats him.

The Great Knight Shadeliel Commander of The Battle says “You are just fools if you think you can beat the Shadow Dragon Queen?”

Chrom says “What does that mean?”

Suddenly armies of Shadeliel Come flooding into Ylisstol Palace. Grima Transports in and uses Expiration on all The Shadeliel. This attack destroys the Shadeliel Army but not the area around it. Grima then vanishes.

Ylisstol Noble 1 says “Grima is scared to be seen?”

Ylisstol Noble 2 says “Why does Grima not face the Shadeliel Himself unless he has to?”

A Shadeliel is left alive. Chrom picks him up and asks him what the Great Knight Shadeliel Commander of The Battle meant by “the Shadow Dragon Queen”. The Shadeliel Man tells them that Sasha, their leader, is actually a Earth Dragon Manakete who has become a Shadow Dragon because she is in love with Medeus and that is why she wishes to revive him.

Ylisstol Noble 3 says “The Earth Dragons still pain the world.”

Ylisstol Noble 4 says “All but Grima… Who is an experiment with Earth Dragon Blood in him.”

Lucina says “Earth Dragon Blood? So that is why Grima could be affected by Medeus after losing Tiki’s Heart in the past.”

Every Ylisstol Citizen gasp at this revelation of the Oracle and The Fell Dragon once being lovers.

“Ylisstol, this is the reason why the risen have not joined Medeus but joined their creator Grima. Grima was revived because of Tiki’s Love for Grima. The People Trust In Robin brought him back free from Grima and Grima could have done it before that happened with his destiny of being the Fell Dragon.” Linda says.

“Who are you to say that?” Ylisstol Noble 1 says.

Linda says “Robin’s Mother and The One who made sure he made it to Chrom by getting him away from the Grimaliel when he was a baby after I learned his purpose to the Grimaliel. I hated his father after I learned that and I plan on finding out why Sasha wants to bring back Medeus. I will also find out why Grima doesn’t fight himself. I just ask this of you, Grima since I know you’re watching, come to a royal ball. Tiki will be your date, just come please. Show the people you can be trusted.”

The Ylisstol Citizens cheer at this. Tiki wonders why Linda is doing this and then she sees the connection to Naga in Linda’s Eyes. Naga is testing Grima even more.

Tiki thinks “Why must you test Grima so much, Mother?”

Grima appears and says “Fine, I’ll come.”

TBC…

_What is going on? Why is Naga testing Grima even more? What is going to happen at the ball? What are we going to learn about Grima during that ball? Finally what is really the reason behind Grima’s hatred toward Sasha and The Shadeliel? I ask because something is up. Find out more in Chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4

_Story Summary: This happens after “The Truth About Tiki’s Knowledge About Grima’s Aura”. This Character Sasha In the Title is an OC female Shadow Manakete Who seeks to revive Medeus in the Awakening Era. The Shadeliel worship the Medeus The Shadow Dragon._   


_Chapter Summary: Ylisstol Does a Royal Ball, with invites to All The Shepherds, Grima, And The Risen Forces' Two Leaders. Vannas And Cregath went as a couple plus the Shepherds have their couples. Then There is Grima and Tiki as a couple which is our main focus._

_Background Song: Bring Me To Life By Evanescence Ft. Linkin Park_

##  **Sasha's New Shadeliel Cult Chapter 4**

The Whole World Of Ylisstol And Valm are Invited to The Ylisstol Royal Ball especially the Shepherds, Tiki, Grima, Vannas, and Cregath. Vannas and Cregath came together as a couple. But the main focus has been on Tiki and Grima.

"You Look Quite Lovely Tonight, Tiki." Grima says nervously. He offers his hand to dance.

"I didn't know you could dance, Grima." Tiki says.

"When The Future Robin Became One With Me, I got his knowledge so I learned how to dance from that." Grima Says Nervously.

'Why is he so nervous?' Tiki thinks and then says "Well then lets get to the dance floor."

Everyone saw Grima guide Tiki to the dance floor and saw the two of them begin to dance. This dance was exotic and sexy and reminded them of Robin's First Dance With Princess Lucina The Time Traveler. Then came Groans from Grima. He started to transform and Tiki, Thinking It was part of the dance, Started to transform as well. The Two Dragons amazed the crowd as for some reason Grima was a smaller version of his dragon form and Wasn't attacking them. The two dragons started to fly into the air and do an aerial version which Grima was making up on the spot and Tiki was just mimicking.

Chrom says, Amazed, "Wow, I didn't know manaketes had a special dance with each other when they're Opposite Genders."

Nah and Nowi say "They Don't."

"Huh?" Vaike says after hearing both His Wife and Daughter Say that. He then says "You two know because?"

Nah says "The Earth Dragon Curse is what made Grima Transform and He is fighting the curse's orders to attack everyone."

Robin says "You mean by using his energy to make up a exotic and sexy aerial dragon dance?"

Nowi says "Yeah. It even tricked Tiki because he is trying to hide the reason why he doesn't want to attack."

Lucina says "Lady Tiki was tricked but not Nowi or Nah?"

Nowi says "It is because they're dancing."

"I can sense it a little being part manakete myself." Ophelia says.

"My Granddaughter is part Manakete, Owain?" Lissa says and Owain Nods. She then says "Who is her mom?"

Nah says "I am."

Nowi says "You mean Nowi's A Grandmama?"

"Yeah you are and no, dad, It wasn't out of marriage but in marriage." Nah Says "Owain and I Are Married now. So Are Kjelle+Inigo and Severa+Brady."

Severa says "Did you have to mention that, Nah?"

"I want all the guys to suffer at the same time." Nah Says "And Why are you complaining and Not Brady?"

"Because My dad and mom would be alright with Brady Marrying me but Brady's mom isn't alright with me." Severa says and then chuckles.

Maribelle says "I am not alright with this because I wanted someone kind to their parents to marry Brady. I only approved it when you were just boyfriend-Girlfriend is because I thought it would end."

Gaius says "Oh Twinkles, Let me tell you what we can do to solve your issue with her. What your dad did to me."

Brady Says "What do ya mean, Pa?"

"Etiquette Lessons on how to act like a lady like she got from her mom. I got it from her dad on how to act like a gentlemen." Gaius says.

"That is true. I could treat her because that worked on you. If she agrees to it, I will accept the marriage." Maribelle says.

Ketchum says "Heh, So that's how mom will change."

"Did you say Mom?" Gaius And Maribelle say.

Brady shouts "Son, did you have to mention that?!"

Maribelle Screams after that shout "You have a child with her as well?!"

"Yeah, Ma. I do." He says.

"I agree to do the lessons and my son will do the lesson with his great-grandfather." Severa says.

"Woah... I never Expected to agree that quickly." Cynthia says.

"I really love Brady. Is that okay with you, Cynthia?" Severa says.

"Yeah and that is princess Cynthia to you!" Cynthia says.

They look at the dance again and they flying in a loop and, in the middle of the loop, a time portal starts to appear.

"A Time Portal?!" Lucina says.

Suddenly a man falls through and he's wearing a mask.

Lucina says "Who are you?"

"My name is Roy." The man says.

Suddenly Tiki and Grima land and Transform back. Everyone cheers.

"Argh. Tiki, Can we talk?" Grima asks "In Private?"

Tiki Says "Okay."

Grima leads Tiki outside the ball. They arrive at The Castle Gardens.

Tiki says "What Is It, Grima?"

Grima says "I can't stay above ground too long. The Shadeliel Leader aka Sasha Cursed me when I was revived as she found me just as I was revived. The Curse will cause me to kill humans as long as I am above ground and around someone I love. She didn't know it is you that I love."

"It is not safe for me then to be around you. Right?" Tiki says.

"Yeah. I got to go." Grima says.

Naga says in Tiki's Mind "See my daughter, he doesn't love you."

Tiki replies "If anything, it proves he loves me more with his memories. He only left to protect the humans and me from The Earth Dragon Curse on him."

Naga replies "What?!" She then reads her daughter's Memories. She then replies "Dear god, he's fighting his kind's Curse. I got to go talk to my superiors."

Tiki replies "Superiors?"

"The Gods Of The Emblem..." Naga replies before leaving.

TBC...

_Who are these Gods Of The Emblem?  Did they pick Naga to be the goddess of Continents of Ylisse And Valm? What could they do that Naga can not?  Find out more next time._


End file.
